This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine bearing arrangement for a shaft. In one example, the bearing arrangement relates to a low shaft.
A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. Each shaft is typically supported by a first bearing at a forward end of the shaft and a second bearing at an aft end of the shaft. The first bearing, for example, is a ball bearing that reacts to both axial and radial loads. The second bearing, for example, is a roller bearing or journal bearing that reacts only to radial loads. This bearing arrangement fully constrains the shaft except for rotation, and axial movement of one free end is permitted to accommodate engine axial growth.